


Le souvenir d'un ciel

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, Means vs End, New Beginning, Nostalgia, Philosophical Paradox, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: L'histoire d'Isaak de son sauvetage à son combat à mort contre Hyoga et comment un homme peut parfois se perdre lui-même à travers une infinité de choix.





	Le souvenir d'un ciel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.
> 
> **Note de l’auteur :** Il doit sûrement y avoir encore plein de défauts de toute sorte dans ce texte, mais après moult relectures, j’en ai un peu assez de revoir toujours les mêmes paragraphes. Prend partiellement en compte certains de mes précédents OS ( _Je ne voulais rien d’autre que toi_ et ma série _La solitude des étoiles doubles_ ) mais le fait de ne pas les avoir lus n’enlèvera rien à la compréhension de cet OS.

**Le souvenir d’un ciel**

La chute était vertigineuse, il n’y voyait pas de fin. Au sein des eaux aussi glacées que le vent des plaines de Sibérie, le temps s’était comme arrêté. Une seconde, une heure, une éternité, il n’aurait su dire depuis combien de temps durait sa lente glissade vers l’oubli. Des souvenirs encore fugaces d’un passé lointain déferlaient dans son esprit, encore alerte malgré la sensation de vide. Le blanc terne d’une plaine de glace qui s’étendait à perte de vue, tranchant avec celui, plus prononcé de la fourrure des ours polaires, la gifle agressive d’un vent du nord qu’il avait toutefois appris à apprivoiser jusqu’à le recevoir comme une douce caresse, la teinte grise des fumées qui s’égayaient continuellement dans un ciel monochrome. Le rire d’un ami, le sourire, rare, souvent discret, tant qu’on aurait pu le croire absent, d’un maître.

La chute était sans fin, il n’y avait que le vertige d’une nuit d’hiver. Ses membres étaient engourdis mais il ne sentait nulle douleur. Il aurait même cru être ailleurs, dans un vide incertain, s’il n’avait pas eu le souvenir des temps précédents. Le corps de Hyoga flottant sans mouvement entre les courants qui le ballottaient comme une feuille rousse agitée par les vents d’automne, Isaak plongeant vers lui, tentant de le ramener à la surface avec toute la force de son désespoir, pour ne pas causer chez son maître un chagrin et une tristesse d’autant plus grands qu’il aurait fait tout son possible pour les masquer. Il revoyait cette lame fondre sur eux, les séparer, faisant remonter Hyoga vers les glaciers cependant que lui sombrait dans les profondeurs et que sa vision se teintait de rouge.

La douleur était aussi absente de cet œil crevé, comme les lamentations qui auraient dû résulter de sa perte. Là où il allait, il n’avait plus besoin de voir. Tous ses sens lui paraissaient déconnectés de son corps mais il se savait néanmoins sourire. D’un sourire doux-amer évoquant l’humble beauté de ces couchers de soleil, quand le ciel s’adornait de couleurs pastel et que l’apaisement ou l’appréhension le gagnait selon si ses entraînements s’achevaient ou ne faisaient que débuter. Il n’aurait pas à combattre son ami, son frère pour une Armure, tout comme il ne verrait pas la déception dans le regard de Camus, ni la tristesse dans les yeux de celui qu’il considérait comme un père quand Hyoga viendrait lui annoncer sa disparition.

Cette dernière pensée lui apporta quelque réconfort. Il était finalement par trop égoïste pour se conformer aux désirs de cette déesse d’amour dont Camus leur parlait si souvent comme s’il la connaissait intimement. Son œil valide s’ouvrit une dernière fois avant qu’il ne sombrât définitivement et l’image d’un monstre fantasmagorique s’imposa à sa vision, bientôt remplacée par une grande lumière. Deux bras, blancs comme l’ivoire, s’emparèrent de ses épaules en les serrant avec tant de force qu’il eut peur d’être brisé avant de s’apercevoir que cette étreinte ravivait la faible étincelle de sa vie.

***

Ses poumons se remplirent. Si soudainement qu’il vit son corps exploser, répandu aux quatre coins de ce vide qu’il pensait encore habiter. C’était pourtant la dureté d’un sol inégal, parfois hérissé de saillies tranchantes, qu’il sentait sous dos quand celui-ci se gonfla pour recevoir toute la vie nouvelle qu’on lui insufflait. Et quand son regard s’éveilla, ce fut pour constater la clarté aveuglante de ce monde. Le soleil se reflétait au-dessus de lui, sa lumière s’agitant comme autant de vagues éphémères. Parfois, des formes sombres venaient tacher ce ciel étrange issu de son imagination. Il n’y avait pas d’oiseau dans sa terre d’adoption, ou si peu. Le froid s’emparait du ciel et leur gelait les ailes. Mais il savait les reconnaître lorsque ceux-ci venaient à s’égarer dans les airs. Rien de semblable pourtant ne venait lui rappeler ces animaux dans les créatures qui siégeaient dans ce ciel atypique.

Sa gorge se contracta et il se mit bientôt à tousser comme si chacun de ses organes s’apprêtait à quitter son corps. Ce fut toutefois une main apaisante qui vint se poser sur son torse et il prit alors conscience que tout ce temps durant, il n’avait pas été seul.

Son œil droit se tourna vers cette présence qu’il percevait à ses côtés. Il la vit. Une parcelle de soleil était retenue captive dans sa chevelure, comme un champ de blé éternellement baigné de lumière. Ceux-là mêmes qu’il se plaisait à imaginer dans ces livres que Camus lisait parfois en silence, lui remémorant sa contrée natale. Le bleu de ses yeux le frappa plus encore. Mouvant, contingent, impatient de recouvrer une autre teinte de cette couleur aux nuances inépuisables. Toutes les mers du monde, celles explorées par les hommes à travers les temps, celles fabulées par d’autres, semblaient s’être réunies en un seul lieu. Et c’était tout un monde de les voir là, ces eaux, en oscillation constante telle une vision de kaléidoscope que l’on observait en silence, reprenant des motifs toujours similaires et si étrangement différents.

Le sourire de cette femme l’interpella, l’appela et il revint pleinement à la vie en entendant les premiers mots sortir de sa bouche. Des mots qui le bouleversèrent tant qu’il eut l’impression de n’avoir plus entendu parole humaine depuis des éons.

« Tu es sauf.

— Où suis-je ?

— Tu es en vie. N’est-ce pas le plus important ? »

Son timbre trahissait un désappointement passager qui ne dura que le temps de le prononcer. Il lui révélait dans le même temps l’identité de la personne ayant participé à son sauvetage. Ce poisson rouge dont les contours se bousculaient encore dans son esprit, qui avait pris forme humaine devant lui au moment où l’évidence de sa mort se faisait jour.

Il aurait dû avoir honte de lui, de sa brusquerie, de son ingratitude, mais sa perplexité était telle, son émerveillement devant ce lieu féérique si grand qu’il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Cet endroit le troublait autant qu’il lui semblait, sinon familier, au moins propre à lui fournir une place qu’il avait tenté de trouver en voulant se ranger sous la bannière d’Athéna.

« Nous sommes dans le berceau que notre père a créé pour nous. Ne le reconnais-tu pas ?

— De qui parles-tu ? »

Elle lui sourit comme si sa question était inepte ou vide de sens.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, quand tout te reviendra.

— Comment t’appelles-tu, poisson rouge ?

— C’est déjà là un nom que je pourrais porter.

— Ce n’est pas un nom d’être humain.

— A moi, il pourrait me suffire. C’est ainsi que m’appelle mon père et tu viens de m’appeler toi aussi de la sorte. Mais d’autres que toi me connaissent sous le nom de Thétis.

— Thétis… »

Ce simple nom le rendit nostalgique sans qu’il ne puisse identifier l’origine de son trouble.

« Et toi, Kraken ?

— Kraken ?

— Je n’étais pas seule pour te sauver. J’ai été prévenue de ta noyade. »

Ce nom revenait. Kraken, cet animal marin qui avait si tôt emporté son admiration. Au travers duquel il avait vu cet idéal de justice à atteindre. Un monstre qu’il avait tant aimé que la promesse même de pouvoir un jour se voir attribuer la constellation du Cygne l’avait déçu. Ce mot, prononcé par la bouche de Thétis ne pouvait qu’être dû au hasard, à une coïncidence pour le moins troublante. Mais il n’y avait que peu de hasard comme le lui avait si souvent expliqué Camus : un être n’était jamais l’homme d’un seul destin, car il s’en trouvait autant qu’il y avait d’étoiles dans le ciel.

« Je m’appelle Isaak. »

***

On l’avait conduit en un lieu qui, pourvu d’un pilier perdu dans les hauteurs, devait constituer sa nouvelle demeure. Celle dévolue au Général de l’Arctique que le Kraken avait reconnu. Thétis avait disparu peu de temps après leur bref échange, le confiant aux soins d’un Marina qui l’avait guidé jusqu’ici. Ce dernier avait été avare de paroles – il n’avait par ailleurs nul besoin d’explications –, lui indiquant simplement qu’il logerait désormais ici.

C’était ce même homme qui revenait chaque jour s’occuper de ses bandages, lui apportant également de quoi se nourrir, jusqu’au jour où le Finlandais décréta qu’il était en mesure de s’occuper de sa blessure et qu’il saurait se révéler bien assez ingénieux pour trouver sa subsistance. L’autre avait dégagé sans demander son reste, pas malheureux de ne plus avoir à se déplacer chaque jour.

Il était de nouveau confronté à sa solitude, qui pouvait s’exprimer pleinement depuis que la douleur de son œil absent s’était apaisée. Elle lui donnait tout loisir de s’habituer peu à peu à ce lieu nouveau qui ne l’intriguait plus, mais exerçait sur lui un émerveillement constant. Ce ciel si singulier qui l’avait tant aveuglé se révélait être le fond des mers, celui de toutes les eaux du monde réunies en un seul lieu, obéissant à la force qui sommeillait au centre de ce Sanctuaire. Les formes qui paissaient au-dessus de lui étaient ces animaux marins venus célébrer leur seigneur et cette lumière diaphane qui baignait les environs n’était qu’un éclat atténué mais non terne du soleil.

Les piliers élancés, les temples souvent en ruines, les colonnes esseulées, tout paraissait avoir une proximité effarante. Le paysage sous-marin s’étendait pourtant à perte de vue et ses jours étaient trop courts pour lui permettre d’en voir toute la grandeur. Jamais au cours de ses marches ne croisa-t-il la moindre personne. Il le savait, la puissance qui maintenait ces lieux en place n’était que dormante, tous n’avaient pas été appelés, il n’était que parmi les premiers d’entre eux.

Bientôt, de nouveaux individus viendraient se joindre au cortège dont il faisait désormais partie et Lui s’éveillerait de son long sommeil.

Se poserait alors la question de son allégeance issue de ses propres choix – si tant était que ceux-ci aient encore une subsistance. De possible Chevalier d’Athéna, il se retrouvait désormais Général de Poséidon. Rien de tout cela ne le dérangeait plus que cela. Il n’avait jamais entendu vibrer l’appel de la déesse, celui que son maître lui avait décrit avec un vague sourire dansant sur son visage. Il ne se voyait pas embrasser pareil chemin, au demeurant, mais pour plaire à Camus, probablement aurait-il mis ses réticences de côté.

Quant à l’autre dieu, il ne savait rien sinon qu’en d’autres circonstances, il aurait pu en être un ennemi. Nul appel de sa part n’avait non plus résonné, mais il se sentait toutefois appartenir à cet endroit qui l’avait accueilli, lui et les bribes éparses de son existence offertes en sacrifice pour la survie de son ami.

Au fond, ce n’était pas une foi quelconque qui l’avait animé quand il avait sauté dans le trou précédemment emprunté par Hyoga pour sauver ce dernier, mais plutôt une affection sincère pour cet enfant dont il partageait l’âge et un calvaire commun. Car il avait la conviction que Hyoga était innocent et que, semblable au Kraken, c’était cette voie qu’il devait emprunter au péril de sa propre vie. Sauver ce qui n’était pas habité par le mal – préserver dans l’être ce qui n’était pas ombre.

Sûrement viendrait le jour où il lui serait demandé de se ranger aux côtés de ses pairs supposés. Ce ne serait toutefois pas la cause de Poséidon qu’il embrasserait – et dont il ne connaissait rien – mais celle plus proche, plus familière, du Kraken. Il n’avait que faire d’Athéna, qui l’avait laissé couler sans daigner se soucier de lui, mais savourait pourtant cette nouvelle vie qui se présentait à lui.

Ses pérégrinations à travers le Sanctuaire sous-marin avaient épuisé chacun de ses jours, qui se déroulaient dans la même monotonie contemplative. Les jours et les nuits ne différaient somme toute pas réellement de ce qu’il avait pu vivre en Sibérie ou, plus jeune, dans sa Finlande natale. Il n’y avait que la promesse d’un évènement futur auquel, peut-être, il prendrait part. Et il y avait son esseulement, qu’il trompait dans ses explorations, tout en attendant l’instant où il lui serait de nouveau donné de revoir Thétis, pour tromper sa solitude et exprimer sa reconnaissance d’être encore en vie.

***

« Comment va ton œil ? »

La voix, aussi soudaine que l’apparition après de longues semaines d’absence, le frappa. Par réflexe, il porta la main sur son bandage encore frais. Voilà plusieurs jours qu’il ne se teintait plus d’un sang qui s’était auparavant éclairci au fil du temps. Le tiraillement lui-même avait disparu et, à son corps défendant, il ne put faire ce constat brutal qu’avec un sourire qu’il lui adressa et qui eut valeur de réponse.

« Où étais-tu donc passée, fille de l’eau ? Pourquoi déserter cet endroit après avoir mis tant de ferveur à m’y emmener et à présent qu’il est plus peuplé que jamais ?

— C’est parce que je n’étais pas ici que tu y vois tant de monde, Isaak.

— Parle, Thétis.

— Frappés par le retour de Poséidon, de nombreux combattants s’éveillent de par le monde. C’est moi qui suis chargée de conduire la plupart jusqu’ici. »

La jeune femme disait vrai. De nouvelles présences hantaient désormais ce Sanctuaire, y errant de part en part comme pour s’en réapproprier les contours. Lui-même s’était effacé devant eux, vivant souvent reclus dans ses logis, pour laisser à d’autres le soin de conduire des explorations qu’il avait naguère menées. Des aires de puissance envahissaient les environs, semblables à celles qu’il sentait émaner de sa personne. Jadis murés dans le silence, les piliers s’étaient peu à peu colorés d’or et d’ivoire, teintes sur lesquelles jouait l’éclat des vagues et du soleil.

« Sommes-nous si nombreux que rapatrier chaque individu te prenne tant de temps ?

— Non, mais je suis la seule à pouvoir endosser ce rôle.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, mes sœurs sont mortes.

— Comment cela ?

— Que veux-tu dire, Isaak ? Elles ne sont simplement plus là. Elles ont disparu. Et je suis désormais la seule à même de conduire jusqu’ici les guerriers de Poséidon. »

Un élan de tristesse s’empara des chairs d’Isaak. Il était incapable de comprendre la portée véritable de ses paroles, mais ce que celles-ci renfermaient le plongeait dans une profonde mélancolie, comme la nostalgie d’un temps où ces lieux riaient et irradiaient de vie. Le constat de solitude qui avait percé sous les mots de Thétis le frappa tout autant, bien qu’elle ne laissât transparaître aucun signe d’amertume.

« Si tu connais les chemins pour entrer dans cet endroit, connais-tu aussi ceux pour en sortir ?

— Oui, ce sont des chemins différents, d’ailleurs, créés pour protéger le royaume de Poséidon.

— Me les montrerais-tu ?

— Cela ne me dérangerait pas. Mais tu ne devrais pas songer à quitter le Sanctuaire.

— Ma présence est-elle à ce point indispensable ?

— Comme toutes celles de ceux morts pour la cause de Poséidon, mais seul compte le présent.

— Je ne sais rien de la cause de Poséidon. Les idéaux des dieux, ceux des humains, ils ne sont pas faits pour s’accorder. »

Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû parler avec tant de franchise devant cette personne qui semblait si proche de Poséidon. Il avait toujours cette impression de se sentir à sa place, et passait ici des sommeils paisibles emplis de songes, mais cette impression ne se révélait pas suffisante à son bonheur, si tant était qu’il pouvait encore y prétendre après avoir été banni de la Terre. Rien pourtant ne transparaissait dans l’attitude de son vis-à-vis qui se contenta d’effectuer quelques pas en sa direction.

Il voulut se maudire. D’où venait qu’il s’exprimait avec cette colère lors même qu’il avait souhaité la remercier tout ce temps durant ?

« Quels sont les idéaux de Poséidon, Isaak ?

— Je viens de te le dire, je ne les connais pas et je ne crois pas que nous les partagions.

— Quels sont tes idéaux, dans ce cas ? »

La réponse à cette question aurait dû jaillir de manière limpide. Il n’en fut toutefois rien et cette vérité qu’il croyait acquise s’embourbait maladroitement dans la vase de son esprit. Etre semblable au Kraken, secourir les innocents et punir les mauvais, les criminels, les pécheurs. Pourfendre le mal, oui, mais il existait en ce monde si peu de personnes qui ne portaient en eux ces convictions, qui semblaient désormais peu de choses à présent qu’il les examinait de plus près.

Un idéal pouvait-il en être un s’il s’imposait à l’homme de manière évidente, sans espoir aucun qu’il puisse le contredire ? Ou devait-il puiser sa force dans les contradictions qui vivaient en lui ?

« Montre-moi tes rêves, Isaak.

— Cela m’est impossible. »

Le jeune homme recula, mentalement. Elle avança.

« Il existe en ce monde des choses qui sont impossibles à tout un chacun, même pour Poséidon. Observer tes rêves ne fait pas partie de mes restrictions.

— Comment peux-tu faire cela ? »

Des colonnes d’eau s’élevèrent de toutes parts cependant qu’un cosmos faible émanait de la silhouette de la jeune femme dont les cheveux s’étaient quelque peu soulevés sous l’expression de son pouvoir. Les piliers marins étaient vivants de clarté, paraissant contenir toute la pureté des mers réunies au-dessus d’eux. Leur forme commença à s’altérer sous la volonté de Thétis, se modelant en une myriade de cercles pleins reflétant les environs.

« Viens à moi, Isaak. »

Son cosmos ne put rester sourd aux inflexions de sa voix et il le vit – spectateur impuissant – se déployer, répondre à cet appel qui avait cheminé jusqu’à lui. Il sentit une once de joie parcourir l’aura de Thétis lorsqu’elle rencontra la sienne.

Les miroirs d’eau se troublèrent. Des images passées et familières se formèrent à la surface des conques lisses. Des silhouettes debout dans un ciel blanc, des cheveux blonds ou rougeoyants chahutés par le vent glacé, des gestes répétés tant de fois que ses muscles se tendirent en les voyant joués devant lui. Des paroles, aussi qui firent se mouvoir ses lèvres tant il saisissait avec acuité l’instant déroulé devant lui.

La démarche de Thétis, après un long moment d’hébétement, lui parut limpide : c’était dans le passé que l’être se forgeait et que ses convictions trouvaient leur consistance.

« Montre-moi tes rêves, à présent.

— Connais-toi toi-même. » Murmura Isaak d’une voix à peine audible.

Et de nouvelles images de déferler avec plus de force que précédemment. Des vertes prairies s’étendant à perte de vue, des champs vivaces envahis de fleurs aux couleurs chamarrées et d’arbres fruitiers dont il pouvait en sentir la fragrance qui se répandait doucement. Une brise agitant les brins d’herbe et les cordes de son cœur et, dans le ciel bleu, le soleil, liquide, dégoulinant sur la terre féconde qu’il abreuvait de plus belle.

Les images s’estompèrent peu à peu, ramenant l’esprit d’Isaak encore gavé d’onirisme sur les environs du Sanctuaire. Devant lui, Thétis s’était encore rapprochée, et de ses yeux agrandis comme des lacs coulaient des larmes claires.

« Ton rêve, c’est le même que le mien. Le même que celui de Poséidon. »

Isaak la regarda, sourit et la crut.

***

« Es-tu aussi en mesure de voir le présent ? »

Elle était revenue le voir quelques jours plus tard, sûrement après avoir rapatrié céans quelques nouveaux combattants, ou pour lui laisser le temps de digérer ce savoir récent qu’il venait d’acquérir. Vieille compagne, sa solitude retrouvée lui avait donné à revoir ces images qui l’avaient tant ému, subvertissant une partie de ses certitudes.

Il n’avait aucun moyen de vérifier les dires de Thétis et la consistance de ses rêves et de ceux de Poséidon dont elle disait qu’ils étaient les mêmes que lui-même portait en lui sans qu’il en fût tout à fait conscient. La vérité résidait-elle dans ses paroles ou était-elle aussi trompeuse que ces eaux dominées de nuages qui masquaient leurs tempêtes ? Il voulait la croire, c’était une certitude, d’autant plus qu’il sentait sa conscience vibrer à l’unisson de cette vision qui l’avait tantôt ébranlé. Rien pourtant ne venait soutenir ces assertions qui menaçaient parfois de se noyer au fond de son être, avant de ressurgir, comme profondément ancrées en lui.

Sa survie ne pouvait décemment pas être le fruit du hasard et il se devait de donner un sens à cette existence nouvelle qu’il sentait couler dans ses veines.

« Je peux voir tout ce qui se trouve en ce monde si ce présent est relié à notre élément.

— L’eau ? »

Thétis acquiesça en silence.

« Il n’y a pas de différence entre la glace et l’eau ?

— Aucune. »

Elle se tut, le considérant en silence. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, paraissant scruter chaque parcelle de son être. Il resta immobile cependant qu’elle le regardait, toutefois étonné d’être le fruit d’une telle attention. Se livrait-elle au même processus que précédemment, accédant à sa requête, ou cherchait-elle à comprendre cet homme qui semblait si différent d’elle ? Il lui avait semblé que d’autres paroles auraient dû être formulées, mais qu’elle avait volontairement stoppé le flot de son verbe.

« Mais il y a une différence entre la vie que tu mènes actuellement et celle que tu as connue là-haut.

— Quelle différence ?

— Tu le sais. Cygne et Athéna ; Kraken et Poséidon. Vivre pour les uns t’a coûté la vie, mourir pour les autres t’y a ramené. N’éprouves-tu pas un semblant de reconnaissance à leur égard ?

— Peut-être bien, je ne sais pas. On appelle vie ce qui se déroule sur Terre, depuis que tu m’as sauvé, j’ai la sensation de me retrouver comme un étranger.

— Il y a aussi de la vie sous les océans, Isaak. » Un rire semblable au chant d’un ruisseau accompagna ces mots. « Elle n’existe pas simplement dans le réel, mais aussi dans ce que les hommes appellent imagination. Aurais-tu pu imaginer que des êtres comme le Kraken – ou comme moi – auraient pu te sauver ?

« Et même si je me trompe, tu sais que j’ai raison. Tu crois en cette vision même si tu refuses de l’admettre. Te sens-tu capable de la renier et d’en renier la beauté ? Ne souhaites-tu pas combattre et mettre ta force au service de Poséidon ? »

Peut-être bien. Des tourbillons se formaient dans son esprit, le rendant incapable de discerner le certain de l’inconstant. Isaak s’était longtemps tenu aux côtés de Camus, avait été le premier à prétendre à l’Armure du Cygne. Il avait pensé la vouloir car le Verseau lui avait dit à quel point un tel rôle était important. De nombreux enfants s’étaient succédé en Sibérie, croyant être habités de la même volonté qu’Isaak avant de s’apercevoir que leur résolution s’effritait devant l’âpreté des entraînements, la colère des éléments et l’inflexibilité de Camus. Ils avaient voulu dompter le froid mais ce fut ce dernier qui eut raison de leur résolution factice. Beaucoup étaient morts, plus encore étaient partis, blessés, traumatisés, mortifiés. Et Isaak, bien que joyeux à l’idée d’avoir pu encore se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de Camus avait constaté avec amertume l’injustice de la situation. Un grand pouvoir allait de pair avec l’exercice de la Chevalerie, mais les souffrances ainsi causées dessinaient une tache noire sur ce tableau idéal.

Tant d’humains devaient mourir pour se voir reconnaître par Athéna le droit de se tenir à ses côtés, pour repartir au combat et perpétrer d’autres massacres. Rien de cette injustice ne transpirait sous le règne de Poséidon. Ses guerriers – tous sans exception – avaient reçu son appel. L’occasion de le servir leur avait été proposée et personne n’avait eu à mourir pour que chacun puisse gagner son Ecaille. Il y avait dans ce traitement une humanité qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de voir chez Athéna. Et peut-être que pour cela Poséidon méritait qu’on considérât le fait de se ranger sous sa bannière. Peut-être.

« Et si je demandais à être reçu par Poséidon, que me dirais-tu, Thétis ?

— Que la foi véritable se passe de la vision de l’objet qui la suscite. »

Des paroles qu’il savait vraies et dans lesquelles il nota toutefois un soupçon de gêne. Comme si la véracité de ses dires n’était que le paravent d’un mensonge qu’elle ne voulait évoquer. Son menton se releva, comme pour la dominer imperceptiblement et la pousser à dévoiler ce qu’elle ne semblait pas résolue à cacher. Il ne put savoir si son attitude la poussa à parler ou si elle avait décidé dès le début de tout lui révéler, mais elle reprit la parole.

« Nul n’a le droit d’approcher Poséidon à part cet homme.

— Qui donc ?

— Tu sais de qui je parle. »

Elle avait raison, il le savait et il sut également pourquoi. S’il avait toujours agi de manière neutre avec quiconque venait à le croiser, cet homme avait provoqué en lui un sentiment de défiance.

« Pourquoi cela ?

— Car il fut le premier à se rendre ici.

— Je croyais que tu étais arrivée avant tout le monde ?

— Oui, je suis arrivée avant lui. Mais il fut le premier homme. »

Il voulut se hasarder à lui demander plus de précision quand il se ravisa. Son regard croisa le sien, s’y attacha. Les couleurs continuaient d’onduler dans ses iris à nul autre pareil, sa mémoire se raviva, fugace, emplie de cette image évanescente et il comprit.

***

Tout s’était refroidi autour de lui tandis que son pouvoir s’était graduellement renforcé. Cette force qu’il sentait sourdre au fond de lui, elle aurait été amplement suffisante pour le sauver de la noyade et retourner sur les rivages glacés de la banquise. Il aurait pu vaincre Hyoga et devenir Cygne. Peut-être même sa puissance égalait-elle celle de son maître, que l’on disait pourtant parmi les plus puissants Chevaliers au service d’Athéna.

Au-dessus du lui, un ciel nouveau avait été évoqué, puisant sa subsistance dans son cosmos. Des vagues de toutes les couleurs ondulaient, semblables à une aurore, changeant momentanément le décor fait d’eau et de roches dans lequel il avait coutume d’évoluer. Le froid alentour ne cessait de baisser, recouvrant le sol d’un tapis de glace lisse.

Des murs de givre venaient s’ériger de proche en proche. Des stalagmites meurtrières et des flèches invincibles. Une cathédrale d’hiver se formait tout autour de lui, des poternes de glace et des ogives marmoréennes dans lesquelles il se sentait plus puissant que jamais, prêt à renverser ciel et terre.

Tout ici glorifiait sa force nouvelle et, non loin de lui, dans l’habitation qui lui avait échu, il percevait les ondes diffuses de son Ecaille vibrant de concert avec son cosmos.

La glace tantôt transparente se fit d’un coup plus compacte, réfléchissant sa silhouette qui envahit bientôt chaque parcelle de sa vision. Il rêvait de pouvoir, par la grâce de son cosmos, retourner le temps. Il ne pouvait pas le stopper, seul le ralentir était de son ressort. Il rêvait de caresser du doigt ces visions que lui avait offertes Thétis. Celles de son passé révolu, celles de son idéal fraîchement découvert.

_« T’est-il possible de voir aussi le futur ?_ lui avait-il un jour demandé.

_— Dans quel but ?_

_— Pour m’assurer de notre victoire._

_— Je ne le peux. Voir des songes, observer le passé, telle est la limite de mon pouvoir._

_— Le médium de ton pouvoir n’est-il pas l’eau ?_

_— C’est exact. »_ Elle avait eu l’air étonnée de sa question.

_« Ne dit-on pas que le temps est semblable à l’eau qui s’écoule vers une destination inconnue ?_

_— La rhétorique n’est pas un pouvoir, ce n’est qu’un moyen de rendre le monde conforme à ses désirs, à rebours de la réalité._

_— Personne ne possède un tel pouvoir ?_ s’était-il agacé.

_— Non._

_— Pourquoi cela ?_

_— Parce que personne ne le veut. Parce qu’il n’est pas nécessaire._

_— Vraiment ?_

_— Mais pourquoi me questionner à ce propos, Isaak ? A propos de cette guerre à venir ? Es-tu finalement décidé à combattre avec nous ? »_

Il s’était tu, préférant ne pas laisser transparaitre son trouble. Elle avait alors ri, provoquant une légère anxiété.

_« Je savais que tu rangerais à nos côtés, Isaak. Voilà pourquoi ce pouvoir est inutile. »_

Il rêvait d’un monde sans futur où chaque jour qui passait serait identique au précédent, à ceux à venir. C’était peut-être une façon de s’avouer que le temps passé ici, en compagnie de Thétis, lui agréait plus que de raison, ou parce que sa vie en Sibérie lui avait montré la beauté des paysages figés dans l’éternité. Ou bien parce que chaque seconde qui demeurait pour toujours était un instant que l’on ne volait pas à l’humanité, parce que là où le temps s’arrêtait, les conflits, les guerres, le mal s’arrêtaient eux aussi.

Son cosmos s’amplifia, sa conscience se replia. Son esprit était tout concentré sur un atome circulant devant lui, dont il décomposa le moindre mouvement. Le froid s’insinua au milieu de ce système minuscule, s’efforçant d’en embrasser l’entièreté. Chaque orbite se gela et, bientôt, la rotation parfaite de cet atome qui avait débuté au commencement du temps ralentit avant de s’immobiliser complètement. Un instant de grâce hors du monde qui ne s’établit que sur quelques fractions de seconde, mais qui suffit à faire la joie du Finlandais.

« Et vous, maître Camus ? L’avez-vous touché du doigt ? Dois-je encore vous appeler maître ? »

***

Il la sentit revenir alors qu’il ne l’avait plus vu depuis un certain temps. Il ne s’en était pas offusqué outre-mesure : ses absences avaient toujours été une habitude et il avait acquis au fil du temps la certitude qu’il la reverrait toujours. La guerre approchait et le Sanctuaire était à présent presqu’entièrement reconstitué.

Leur nombre céans était important et il savait qu’elle ne pouvait passer l’essentiel de son temps auprès de lui. Pour autant, il lui paraissait bien qu’elle venait à le voir plus souvent qu’à son tour. Le fait de l’avoir sauvé et de se sentir responsable de lui, peut-être.

Sa démarche était hésitante. Elle titubait et il put voir que sa silhouette mince s’était encore affinée. Le rapprochement de Thétis vers lui confirma ses premières impressions. Son visage était émacié, son teint plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée et des fosses avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux pourtant toujours aussi pleins de vie.

Il n’avait pas coutume de la voir ainsi, si vulnérable et, l’espace d’un instant, il hésita à venir à sa rencontre. Son corps se mit toutefois en marche et, la devançant, il l’incita à s’arrêter cependant qu’une de ses mains venait se poser sur ses épaules. Isaak frissonna à ce contact, se réchauffa au pâle sourire qu’elle afficha comme un remerciement.

« Il y avait longtemps que je n’étais pas venue te voir.

— Ce n’est rien. » Il se permit lui aussi un sourire.

« Ce n’est pas rien. Mais c’est ton froid, je ne pouvais le supporter.

— J’avais besoin de m’entraîner.

— Tu n’en n’as pas besoin, Poséidon t’a déjà donné toute la force dont tu as besoin.

— Il me fallait plus.

— As-tu ce qu’il te faut ?

— Oui. »

_« Non. »_

Isaak avait eu beau s’entraîner encore et toujours, son froid se heurtait invariablement à un seuil qu’il se trouvait incapable de dépasser. De là revenaient les mêmes interrogations muettes envers Camus. Son entraînement avait-il été incomplet ? Etait-il à ce point embourbé dans ce souvenir qu’il se mettait à lui-même des limites ? Etait-ce donc là la force à laquelle pouvait prétendre un Général de Poséidon ?

Son poing se serra et, dans un geste détaché de sa volonté, celui-ci se mit à luire de glace. La main de Thétis vint se poser sur la sienne, givrée.

« Tu n’as pas à recommencer cela. Garde en toi ce calme qui te conduira à la victoire. »

Mais ce n’était pas de calme qu’il avait besoin, mais de foi et de puissance. Et puis…

« Comment peux-tu me dire cela ? Quand je regarde ton visage, je n’y vois aucune trace d’apaisement. D’où te vient toute cette fatigue ? »

Elle hésita un instant, augmentant d’autant l’appréhension d’Isaak. Mais se décida malgré tout à briser le silence. Cela n’était à présent plus inédit pour lui, qu’elle ne pouvait garder ses sentiments pour elle, et qu’il lui fallait les partager. En son for intérieur, il se retrouvait heureux d’être probablement celui vers lequel elle se tournait le plus souvent.

« C’est encore lui. »

Trois mots.

Et ce fut tout pour Isaak qui comprit instantanément de qui parlait la jeune femme dont la tête était venue cogner contre son torse. Pour beaucoup, l’imminence de la guerre engendrait une anxiété sans cesse croissante qui avait besoin de la présence de leur dieu, père protecteur, pour la dissiper, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Surtout pour qui était, comme Thétis, si proche de Poséidon, par conviction et par nature.

Pourtant, nul encore n’avait eu le privilège de s’entretenir avec le dieu à l’exception d’un seul individu à qui chacun se référait. Les Généraux eux-mêmes s’étaient vus restreindre par ce même homme. Et si certains n’y accordaient pas grande importance, d’autres, au contraire, s’agaçaient de ce mystère. C’était le cas de cet homme gardant le pilier de l’Atlantique Sud qui lui avait, une fois, confié ses doutes et qui s’était fait plus rare au fil de ses pérégrinations en Asgard, là où s’ourdissait un autre complot dont les aboutissants lui semblaient obscurs.

Rien de tout cela n’avait alarmé Isaak plus que de raison. Il se savait fidèle à Poséidon, mais pas assez pour se préoccuper de sa présence ou de son absence. Pour autant, à en voir la mine de cette Thétis qu’il avait toujours connue souriante et avenante, il ne pouvait nier le fait que rien de tout cela ne le touchait.

Il voulut lui relever la tête, pour la gratifier de quelques mots rassurants, mais lorsqu’il se pencha vers elle, il put voir qu’elle s’était déjà assoupie contre lui. De longs instants s’écoulèrent ainsi durant lesquelles il retint son corps immobile et se laissa bercer par le souffle régulier provenant des profondeurs de son être, alourdi du souci dont elle se retrouvait la dépositaire.

Il existait ici-bas ces instants de grâce que, probablement, il n’aurait pas pu connaître au service d’Athéna. Quand bien même la nostalgie heureuse des jours passés en compagnie de Camus et Hyoga venait encore régulièrement l’émouvoir, occupant ses songes paisibles.

Vint pourtant le moment où le corps de Thétis s’affaissa un peu plus. Pour ne pas la laisser s’échapper, il se résolut à la soulever du sol, pour la porter jusqu’à ses quartiers, priant pour que personne d’autre que lui ne soit le témoin de cette scène incongrue. Non qu’il éprouvait la moindre honte à agir de la sorte avec elle, mais parce qu’il voulait conserver ces secondes avec lui et pour lui seul.

Elle était légère entre ses bras. Pas simplement parce qu’il était fort, mais parce que le poids de sa détresse s’envolait cependant qu’elle s’abîmait dans un sommeil plus profond. La sérénité regagnait alors peu à ses traits clairs et il put alors voir son visage éclairé par cette jeunesse qu’elle portait constamment sur elle.

Son âge lui était inconnu, mais il la savait bien plus ancienne que lui, plus ancienne que quiconque en ce lieu. Elle était probablement aussi vieille que ce Sanctuaire, autant peut-être que le culte de Poséidon. Il y avait pourtant cette jeunesse dont elle ne semblait pas capable de se départir, comme si la mer elle-même s’agitait sous les couches successives de sa peau. Ancienne, antique, toujours présente, toujours vivante et toutefois différente, telle une eau vivace qui se renouvelait constamment. Ce n’était jamais la même eau qui s’écoulait du ruisseau, mais c’était toujours au même ruisseau que l’homme venait y puiser sa substance. Il en allait de même pour elle qui, quelles que soient les formes, était toujours la même et toujours différente.

Son corps fut déposé sur son lit et Isaak demeura de longs instants à scruter son sommeil paisible, se faisant la promesse de découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière les agissements de cet homme qui les commandait au nom de leur dieu.

« C’est pour vous que je fais cela, ô Poséidon. » Murmura-t-il.

Il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu’à ce que cette dernière perdît de sa signification et que le sens lui-même s’échappât de son esprit.

***

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Isaak rentra, déjà présente lorsqu’il était sorti une première fois et demain, le jour apparaîtrait sans l’appui du soleil, rendant les muscles mous comme de vieilles fleurs privées de lumière.

Il n’avait pas vu le temps passer dans le ciel qui, recouvert de nuages, lui avait refusé le secours des étoiles. C’était son propre corps qui, à bout de forces, l’avait rappelé à sa fatigue. Cependant qu’il regagnait la demeure où l’attendaient Camus et Hyoga, Isaak n’avait que peu décroché son regard de la voûte absente. Jamais de sa vie il ne s’était mû avec tant de grâce et d’aisance, jamais il n’avait pu si bien enduré la morsure du froid, environné qu’il était d’un froid plus intense encore émanant de son corps. Cela lui paraissait étrange de penser qu’il était toujours meilleur quand les étoiles lui étaient inaccessibles. N’étaient-elles pas censées lui fournir une puissance plus grande ?

Tout s’était endormi dans la cabane, si ce n’était le feu dont les braises renvoyaient leur rougeur jusqu’au plafond. Hyoga dormait dans un coin, enfoui sous un monceau de couvertures. Le courage dont Isaak l’avait cru dépourvu se lisait dans les ombres de son visage détendu et le jeune homme se prit à penser avec un certain soulagement qu’il n’aurait plus à supporter ce ballet incessant d’élèves continuer à se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Camus lui-même avait cédé à la fatigue après plusieurs nuits courtes. Il en allait souvent ainsi avec son maître, pour qui les périodes d’insomnies précédaient des soirées où le sommeil venait toujours le faucher trop tôt, comme si son corps, qui dans sa prime jeunesse avait côtoyé le soleil et la lune dansant de concert, n’avait jamais pu s’habituer aux irrégularités de ce ciel septentrional.

Le jeune homme avait pris une couverture épaisse qu’il ramena sur les épaules de Camus, prenant moult précautions pour ne pas réveiller son maître au sommeil léger, priant pour que l’équilibre précaire qu’il était parvenu à trouver sur sa chaise, une épaule collée contre le mur de bois, ne se brisât pas.

Ses yeux ne purent s’empêcher de se poser sur la table devant laquelle s’était endormi le Verseau. Un cahier aux pages griffonnées s’y trouvait ouvert, sur lesquelles des dessins tracés au fusain prenaient vie. Il y avait là les courbes franches d’une chaîne de montagnes, des colonnes brisées et des temples encastrés dans la roche, montant vers le ciel. La vision d’un soleil mat suffit à lui réchauffer les sangs, tout autant que cette mer à peine esquissée lui serra le cœur.

L’on pouvait aussi y voir des visages pleins d’ombres et de lumière. Le sourire insouciant d’un homme aux longs cheveux indisciplinés, la mine sévère d’un autre au visage émacié et au regard étroit. Le portrait en pied d’un individu à la mine angélique dont le sourire paraissait suffire à éclairer toutes les ténèbres environnantes, ses mains agitant la tignasse d’un jeune garçon dont les traits lui ressemblaient.

Ces esquisses le fascinaient, lui évoquaient une vie bien différente de celle qui reposait dans le cadre austère de la Sibérie. Il voulut s’emparer du carnet, en tourner les pages frénétiquement. Une main posée sur son poignet l’empêcha d’aller plus loin.

Ses yeux se levèrent et, au lieu de l’expression de désapprobation qu’il s’attendait à trouver dans ceux de son maître, il ne vit rien, sinon un vague sentiment neutre qui aurait pu s’apparenter à de la tristesse. Celle, peut-être, éprouvée par l’homme qui se savait avoir été en partie mis à nu et, qui, au lieu de colère, ne demandait qu’une présence attentive dans laquelle déverser sa morosité.

Camus ne pouvait attendre cela de Hyoga qu’il savait trop sensible et dont la présence était encore récente. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander de l’aide à ceux dont il était supposé avoir la charge. Mais cette solitude à laquelle Camus était confronté se révélait aux yeux d’Isaak plus insupportable qu’il ne l’aurait cru de prime abord.

« Pardonnez-moi, maître, je ne voulais pas… »

Sans un mot, Camus se remit droit sur sa chaise avant de rapprocher le carnet d’Isaak. Il ne lui proposa pas de prendre un siège à son tour et Isaak ne demanda pas l’autorisation de s’asseoir. Il ne voulait rien exiger de la part de son maître, conscient du privilège qui lui était fait.

A voix basse, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Hyoga, le Verseau lui détailla certains des hommes qui se trouvaient emprisonnés dans les pages blanches du carnet. En silence, il écouta Camus lui narrer l’histoire du Sanctuaire, celles des hommes qui la peuplait, celles de ceux qui, comme lui, siégeaient au sommet de la Chevalerie dédiée à Athéna. Dans l’esprit d’Isaak germa cette volonté de pouvoir un jour, lui aussi, se dresser parmi ces hommes d’exception. Il y avait pourtant déjà un Verseau au Sanctuaire et rien que le jeune homme n’ait pu souhaiter pour avoir cette chance de gravir le Zodiaque.

Chaque page avait son personnage, chaque personnage avait son histoire, ses rêves que Camus connaissait ou ne faisait qu’imaginer, ses mystères, aussi. Celui de cet homme au corps et au visage fins dont le front était orné de deux points sombres. Celui de ce temple sur lequel s’écoulait une cascade mais au milieu duquel aucune silhouette humaine ne venait se placer. Celles de ces deux individus aux sourires prononcés dont les corps étaient comme happés par les ténèbres dans un vent fait de fleurs et de silhouettes fantomatiques.

Et ce visage aux mèches noires lui retombant sur le front, dans les yeux duquel la folie le disputait à une grande détresse. Dont la face paraissait coupée en deux, dont le côté clair rivalisait avec la lumière émanant de cet autre homme qu’Isaak avait vu tantôt. Ce visage s’imprima durablement dans l’esprit d’Isaak et, quand il demanda à son maître qui il était, Camus n’eut qu’une réponse laconique à lui offrir.

« C’était l’un des plus saints hommes que j’aie jamais rencontré et qui a disparu du Sanctuaire depuis de longues années. De trop longues années.

— Il est mort ? »

Camus ouvrit la bouche, parut hésiter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Isaak voyait son maître en proie à plus de doute et de détresse que jamais auparavant et, pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, commença à émettre un long bâillement avant de poliment remercier le Verseau et lui demander la permission d’aller se coucher.

Quand il gagna le coin de la demeure où Hyoga se trouvait, il put entendre la respiration irrégulière de celui-ci, sans pour autant faire mine de s’assurer de son sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, son souffle se rythma de nouveau. Lui ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit.

***

Elle se tenait au-dessus de lui, penchée. Son bras agrippé à son épaule, blanc comme l’écume. Le visage à quelques pouces du sien, son souffle embuant sa pommette, chaud, humide, enivrant. C’était le vent venu des grandes profondeurs, empli de sel et de lointain.

« Que se passe-t-il ? parvint-il à articuler.

— Vois, il fait déjà jour. »

Elle disait vrai, le soleil dansait, dans la chevelure de la jeune femme sans âge, miroitait à la surface à peine mouvante de certaines eaux.

« Je le vois. Eh bien quoi ?

— Tu dors plus que de raison.

— Ce sont les entraînements. Je veux être prêt quand nous affronterons Athéna et ses Chevaliers.

— Je le comprends. Mais cela ne date pas d’hier. Tu as toujours beaucoup dormi depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Tu le sais. Je t’observe, je te veille, parfois quand tu dors. Il est normal que je fasse cela, je t’ai sauvé : nous sommes liés. »

Il la repoussa doucement, aussi touché qu’énervé par la sincérité de ses paroles.

« Je dois en passer par là. Je ne saurais plus vivre autrement. »

Il avait besoin de dormir pour se souvenir des visages dont il avait déserté la présence. Celles de ces silhouettes, familières ou sévères, toujours aimantes. Celle d’un havre de paradis mélancolique balayé par les neiges et le vent, qu’il avait appris à aimer. Dans ses rêves, ses yeux – ses deux yeux – se posaient sur des figures, des paysages, des impressions nées comme des souffles qui l’avaient ému et qu’il avait emportés avec lui au fin fond des territoires marins.

Il y pensait dans ses songes pour ne pas laisser son esprit dériver quand il était éveillé. Pour rester concentré sur sa mission, son sacerdoce. Car ce monde pour lequel il était prêt à donner sa vie, c’était aussi pour eux qu’il le rêvait.

« Tu n’as à t’inquiéter de rien, Isaak, je suis là. »

Oui, elle disait vrai. Dans les moments de doute, dans les instants de trouble, il pouvait s’arrimer à elle, à sa présence qu’il ne cessait jamais de sentir, comme une silhouette éternelle ancrée dans son esprit.

***

L’esplanade centrale s’était couverte de monde. Tous s’étaient réunis là, répondant à l’appel qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avait résonné dans leurs esprits. Il n’avait fallu que très peu de temps aux plus lents d’entre eux pour converger vers le pilier central du Sanctuaire.

La colonne, dont la surface était troublée par le reflet des courants les dominaient de sa hauteur. Sa taille semblait sans fin, se perdant dans la voûte marine jusqu’à prétendre percer les flots et tutoyer le ciel. C’était là tout le symbole de la puissance de ce dieu voulant se dresser en des territoires dont il avait été banni et qu’il ne demandait qu’à conquérir.

C’était la première fois qu’Isaak revêtait son Ecaille et il sentait sa peau parcourue du pouls de l’océan, aussi froid et frais que revigorant. Il se nourrissait de cette force féconde qui, peu à peu, grisait son âme comme le vent iodé enivrait les sens des marins.

Ils étaient plusieurs qui, tout autour de lui, étaient aussi parés de leurs protections. Des plastrons aux reflets bleutés et changeants lui signalaient ceux de son rang, mais il en voyait d’autres habillés d’armures de corail chamarré – recelant en elle une vie qui leur était propre –, de coquillages lisses – clairs et blancs comme l’ivoire – ou noires comme l’encre des seiches. Des casques dans lesquels s’étaient perdues des perles, des calcédoines et des saphirs polis par les vagues.

Tout ici illustrait la grandeur de l’armée de l’Ebranleur dont le seul absent n’était nul autre que lui-même. Ce qui ne laissa pas d’intriguer Isaak qui avait vainement tenté de percer le mystère de ce manque sans parvenir à trouver le moindre indice à même de soulager une partie du fardeau de Thétis. Qui que fût cet homme parlant en son nom, il était évident que le démasquer n’était pas chose aisée eu égard à la prudence dont il faisait preuve.

Thétis n’était pas non plus présente. Il avait essayé en vain de sonder les environs pour détecter son aura mais avait dû se résoudre à sa défection passagère. La fatigue encore ou l’envie de défier cet homme en ne se montrant pas. Ou bien la peur de l’affronter, lui ou les paroles qu’il prononcerait pour justifier ce rassemblement.

Il apparut devant eux, lui aussi vêtu de son Ecaille dont le casque recouvrait le visage, sa cape claquant sous le vent qu’abritait le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Ses couleurs différaient de celles que sa propre protection exprimait, comme pour chaque autre Général. Son eau était sombre, embuée, issue des profondeurs.

Au pied des escaliers menant au pilier central, il les dominait tous et resta immobile quelques instants pour que le silence se fit sur l’assemblée. Débuta alors son discours, bref, exaltant leur passion pour Poséidon, attisant leur haine d’Athéna et de ceux qui la protégeaient. Leur expliqua, en quelques mots, que le réveil de leur seigneur était proche et qu’il apparaîtrait devant eux au moment même où son pouvoir déferlerait sur Terre.

Si d’autres avaient nourri des doutes sur la non-présence de Poséidon, cette harangue apaisa la crainte de beaucoup mais point de tous. Et il en fut pour montrer des signes imperceptibles de défiance. Mais l’objectif de cet homme était rempli, il s’était attiré la loyauté de beaucoup, leur force, aussi et Isaak comprit à cet instant pourquoi les craintes de Thétis étaient si grandes.

Le silence tomba de nouveau, laissant à tous le soin de se gorger des fragments d’idéaux qui leur avaient été insufflés. Lui continuait de fixer cet homme, s’efforçant de pénétrer une partie de son aura sans prendre le risque de trop se découvrir. C’est à cet instant qu’il aperçut un des membres de l’assemblée, quelque peu excentré à sa gauche. Il avisa les haillons qu’il portait, tachés de salissures, considéra sa haute stature nonobstant son dos voûté. Sa première impression fut de le trouver misérable et dénué d’intérêt, mais il y avait, dans sa longue chevelure et son regard, comme le reflet d’une résolution démesurée. L’homme tourna un peu plus la tête et le cœur d’Isaak manqua un battement avant de s’emballer.

Un nom franchit ses lèvres, trop fort et qui, malgré la distance, parut atteindre cet individu qui eut un léger sursaut et fit complètement volte-face. Toute la misère qu’il portait quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu et s’il n’avait pas senti les auras de ses pairs, il aurait pris cet homme pour l’un d’entre eux.

Un murmure parcourut l’assistance. Isaak suivit les regards de ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés et ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qui les avait harangués et dont le corps semblait s’affaisser, comme en proie à une soudaine fatigue. Cette faiblesse ne dura toutefois qu’un instant avant qu’il ne se ressaisît. Quand Isaak voulut reporter son attention sur cet homme, il s’était volatilisé.

Le Finlandais fendit la foule, tentant de retrouver le sillon laissé par cette soudaine apparition. Il devinait, aux airs parfois interloqués des Marinas, que son corps, son visage, étaient tendus par l’angoisse. Le Kraken tambourinait aux portes de sa conscience, s’agitait pour aider Isaak à trouver le mal qu’il croyait avoir débusqué et bientôt, la foule se fit moins dense, faisant apparaître devant lui une silhouette dégingandée qui disparut derrière un monceau de rochers.

Son pas s’accéléra cependant qu’un rictus se peignait sur ses traits. Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Il emprunta le chemin que lui indiquaient ses sens quand il vit devant lui cet homme – dont le visage faisait remonter les souvenirs du carnet de Camus –, immobile devant lui, les bras croisés.

« Saga ? » Murmura Isaak.

En lui remontait le Kraken, faisant bouillir sa chair, lui commandant de plonger sa main dans la poitrine de cet homme. Etait-ce la nature profonde de cet animal ayant décelé le mal ou la fidélité d’Isaak envers Poséidon ? Isaak fit taire la bête, tout en réprimant ce contentement satisfait, celui de s’être senti plus proche que jamais de cet être dont il partageait la puissance.

« Qui es-tu ? répartit l’autre.

— Réponds à ma question. Es-tu Saga ?

— Une telle personne m’est inconnue.

— A moi, elle ne m’est pas inconnue. Mon maître… » Il marque une pause infime, c’était la première fois que ce nom franchissait ses lèvres depuis son arrivée ici. « … Camus, m’a parlé de Saga des Gémeaux, il m’a dit qu’il avait disparu.

— Ton maître a peut-être raison.

— Que sais-tu ?

— Rien. Rien de plus que ce que ton maître a pu dire et dont je ne sais rien. Je ne suis qu’un homme au service de sa Seigneurie. »

Malgré la ressemblance, malgré sa foi sans borne envers Camus qu’il conservait même à présent, il aurait pu croire cet homme qui avait parlé avec sincérité. Mais un éclat sombre avait traversé ses pupilles cependant qu’il clamait sa bonne foi et sa bouche s’était légèrement tordu, comme si prononcer ces paroles revêtait un goût trop aigre.

Isaak avisa ce fait, il avisa la ressemblance frappante, il donna leurs chances aux propos de Camus et en un instant, tout fut clair pour lui. La température alentour diminua, l’autre se tendit et une flamme embrasa son regard. Son poing se serra, tout un hiver résidait entre ses doigts qu’il était prêt à déchaîner en un seul geste, pour mettre fin à l’imposture.

Un cri pourtant l’alerta, l’incitant à détourner le regard qu’il posa sur la silhouette fine de Sorrento qui venait de surgir, l’air inquiet. Quand il voulut se retourner vers l’autre homme, celui-ci s’était évaporé. Il laissa l’Autrichien – qui paraissait se soucier de son sort – se rapprocher de lui et le questionner sur sa soudaine fuite qui lui avait été rapportée. Il voulut partager avec lui cette vérité nouvelle qu’il venait de saisir mais se ravisa. Sorrento faisait partie de ces sceptiques devant l’absence de Poséidon et il n’aurait presque pas pu trouver oreille plus attentive.

Lui répondant de manière évasive, formulant un prétexte qui ne le convainquit pas lui-même, il songea à Thétis, à sa découverte et à ce besoin de la partager avec elle. Pour la soulager et lui faire la promesse de faire cesser cette mascarade.

***

« Non ! Ne fais rien de cela ! »

Il s’immobilisa comme foudroyé. Elle avait parlé un ton plus haut qu’elle n’en avait l’habitude, sa voix alarmée et inquiète. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait, le pensait-il trop faible pour se mesurer à lui, ou trop insignifiant pour se faire entendre de Poséidon ?

« Pourquoi vouloir m’empêcher d’agir ? »

Un détail le frappa ; avait-elle peur pour lui, pour sa vie ? Craignait-elle de ne plus jamais le revoir ? Rage, espoir, attirance, revanche, tout en lui se disputait.

« Car cela serait inutile. Il rencontrera sa perte bien assez tôt.

— Je pensais qu’il t’était impossible de voir l’avenir.

— Ce n’est pas d’avenir dont il est question. »

Son regard se mira dans le sien, se perplexité combattait la certitude qui habitait les yeux de Thétis.

« Poste-toi en haut d’un éperon rocheux et observe la mer. Tu verras d’où viennent les vents qui courent à sa surface et sauras vers quelles contrées ils s’en repartent. Tu connaîtras les chemins des vagues, ceux des plantes de mer et des animaux marins. En serais-tu incapable ?

— Non, je n’aurais aucun mal à le savoir.

— Dirais-tu pourtant que c’est l’avenir que tu vois dans la blancheur de l’écume ?

— Peut-être bien et en même temps, non. Ce serait plus… »

Un éclat de corail blanc attira son regard.

« Une évidence. » finit-elle à sa place.

***

Isaak leva la tête et, tout en fermant les yeux, sourit. Quelques moments de silence complet s’ensuivirent et lorsqu’il sortit de sa cécité passagère, ce fut pour voir des ombres soulignant les traits de Thétis dont les iris s’étaient encore agrandis.

Les teintes de l’eau avaient perdu de leur clarté, devenant plus opaques. Il ne voulut pas interroger Thétis, il n’en avait pas besoin et sentait, tout comme elle, les changements intervenant dans la toile du temps.

L’ondée s’était vidée de toute sa vie, plus aucun habitant des fonds marins ne peuplait les environs. Les flots semblaient plus compacts, plus denses, toutes les gouttes composant l’immensité s’étaient comme resserrées pour endurer le cataclysme à venir.

Gagnant en quelques pas les appartements de l’Arctique, Isaak et Thétis s’adossèrent contre un mur avant de se laisser glisser jusqu’au sol, sans quitter la voûte marine du regard. Le bruit ne pouvait parvenir jusqu’à eux, mais la pression inouïe résultant du choc entre ciel et mer les abasourdit. Tout autant qu’ils se retrouvèrent émerveillés devant le spectacle de la foudre s’écrasant contre la surface cependant que les jets continus se répandant en myriade de serpentins irisés.

La lumière les aveugla, les fit trembler à chaque fois qu’elle se présentait devant eux, parut menacer à chaque assaut de briser le bouclier marin érigé devant la fureur des nuages. Cette lutte primaire et primordiale fit écho à leur bataille à venir, échauffant leurs sangs d’autant. Plus que jamais, ils se sentaient prêts à combattre sans faillir. A recevoir les hommes d’Athéna. A les vaincre, eux ainsi que leur déesse. Car si le tonnerre lui-même se brisait en s’abattant sur les eaux, qui, en ce monde, pouvait mettre bas la puissance de Poséidon ?

Les doigts de Thétis glissèrent entre les siens et il ne put que répondre à cette pression. Le pouls régulier de ses veines répondait au sien, harmonie liant chaque combattant au service de Poséidon. Il l’observa de nouveau et vit peinte sur son visage une résolution qu’il éprouvait également en cet instant. Les paroles qu’elle prononça, néanmoins, n’embrassèrent pas la totalité des pensées dont il était le jouet.

« Regarde cela, Isaak et grave cette image dans ton cœur. Si jamais tu ne devais pas croire en Poséidon ou en ses idéaux, crois au moins à la beauté de ce monde. »

Il regarda, vit la vérité sourdre sous ses paroles et en fit le matériau d’une nouvelle conviction. Il ne put empêcher un nouveau sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle avait bien raison, c’était là une certitude. Pis, une évidence.

***

« Tu ne dois pas combattre.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Tu te ferais tuer et je ne souhaite ça pour rien au monde. Tu resteras auprès de moi. »

Une ombre passa dans son regard, un remord, un regret. Et il sut qu’il avait mal agi. Il avait voulu la protéger, il n’avait fait que la blesser.

La mer continuait toutefois de se mouvoir sous ses paupières chassant les sombres nuages s’effilochant comme des esprits versatiles.

« Je peux me battre. Je suis forte.

— Mais tu ne l’es pas assez. Crois-moi, je connais ces hommes, j’ai été l’un d’eux. Moi-même ne sais pas si je pourrai tous les vaincre.

— Baisserais-tu les bras ? Si je ne peux pas les battre, je le dois. Je les vaincrai. Je suis forte.

— Insuffisamment, je le sais. Et puis, que sais-tu faire sinon te changer en poisson ?

— Cela est bien suffisant pour sauver la vie d’un homme. Mais peut-être que là aussi, tu te trompes. »

Les yeux malicieux le contemplaient, lui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu dis avoir vu une Thétis se changer en poisson, ce jour-là, mais peut-être était-ce simplement un poisson se changeant en Thétis.

— Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi.

— Je dis peut-être la vérité. Qui peut le savoir ?

— Et qu’est-ce que cela changerait ?

— Cela voudrait dire que quelle que soit la vérité qui a cours ici ou ailleurs, je suis ici. Pour mon dieu, pour sa cause, pour combattre pour lui. Je te l’ai dit, je suis forte, plus forte que vous, mais je fus appelée trop tard. »

Les épaules de Thétis s’affaissèrent quelque peu, elle paraissait sincèrement ennuyée par son impuissance.

« Tu étais pourtant là bien avant nous tous. Bien avant l’éveil de Poséidon.

— Depuis des années, oui. Et il m’en faudrait plus pour être prête et vous surpasser.

— Sottises.

— As-tu entendu parler de cette jeune fille qui a perdu sa famille et qui règne maintenant sur un royaume souterrain ? Tous sont ses sujets sinon les dieux qui habitent ce monde et plus de dix ans se sont révélés insuffisants pour qu’elle retrouve toute sa puissance. Et pourtant, elle pourrait abattre bien des hommes. Je suis comme elle, je suis plus que vous.

— Tu devrais l’être.

— Je le voudrais. »

Son désarroi était sincère. L’amour qui l’attachait à Poséidon était bien plus puissant que celui de tout autre, Généraux compris. En d’autres circonstances, elle aurait secondé l’Ebranleur.

« Pourquoi, Thétis ?

— J’ai perdu trop de temps sur la terre, avec lui. »

Un silence naquit suite à ces paroles. Thétis paraissait mal à l’aise, peut-être à cause des souvenirs qui flottaient dans son esprit, ou parce qu’elle estimait avoir trop parlé en sa présence. Avait-elle peur de le blesser quand elle était l’auteur de sa survie ? Ce serait en effet absurde, que de lui causer pareil tort après avoir risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne, pour lui en offrir une nouvelle.

« Qui était-il ? »

Elle sursauta devant cette question, le ton avait été doux, mais la sincérité de l’interrogation l’avait frappée.

« Isaak…

— Cela ira. Je suis fort. »

Elle sourit et le cœur détendu, narra son histoire. Celle d’avant le ciel marin et des piliers gigantesques. Celle d’avant les souvenirs qui, eux, étaient emplis de sens. Les hurlements d’une mer agitée, ceux des vents sur une lande grise. L’éclat terne d’un soleil, plus sombre que la lumière de céans, comme si les nuages avaient été invoqués par la présence de cet homme. Le regard de l’homme, plus perdu qu’elle-même, ses caresses, ses murmures. Son égarement, son déchirement, son souhait cent fois contrarié d’achever un contact sans en être capable. La perte de pouvoir, celle de sa volonté, surtout, puis celui-ci déferlant de nouveau en elle telle une vague scélérate, lui rappelant à chaque instant ce qu’elle laissa derrière elle et qu’elle pouvait tragiquement retrouver.

Son histoire se dévida longuement, lentement. Isaak frissonna en maintes occasions et lorsqu’elle eut fini de parler, il put voir qu’elle se tenait tout près de lui, presque collée, ses mains jointes aux siennes, comme si le récit de son drame faisait naître en elle le besoin d’un contact réconfortant. Elle avait l’air désolée de lui faire subir cela, comme si elle lui infligeait un châtiment qu’il ne méritait pas. C’était aussi une forme de soulagement qui brillait dans ses iris, de partager un fardeau dont le poids pouvait de temps en temps se révéler trop pesant.

« Je vais bien Thétis.

— En es-tu sûr ? »

Le timbre était étrange, comme si elle était elle-même l’objet de sa question, comme pour se rassurer. Confiné à l’indécision, il demeurait immobile, laissant couler le flot de sa tristesse.

***

Un froid glacial était venu s’inviter dans ses rêves, agitant son sommeil. Ce pouvoir, cette force révélée, c’était celle-là même qu’il avait recherchée tant de fois, en vain. Mais d’autres que lui, porteurs de convictions plus fortes que les siennes ou plus talentueux, étaient capables de réussir là où lui avait échoué.

Il percevait cette puissance terrifiante enlever sa substance au monde et fut pris d’effroi devant une telle abomination, tout autant qu’il l’enviait. La démesure de ce pouvoir l’engloutissait tout entier, le fascinait, le détruisit finalement quand il s’aperçut que dans ses songes se jouait le théâtre tragique du réel.

Deux hommes se faisaient face, le corps tendu par l’effort, refusant de céder un pouce de terrain à l’autre, enflammant leur cosmos jusqu’aux limites de leurs propres vies. Une telle ferveur le stupéfia, au nom de qui et comment des êtres se retrouvaient-ils en mesure d’exprimer pareille puissance ? Etait-ce donc ce que tant de monde appelait la foi ou n’était-il que le triste spectateur de ses propres limites ?

Un combattant tomba, suivi d’un autre, tout ne fut que ténèbres blanches. Et Isaak sut à cet instant que tout ce temps durant, le fil qui l’avait relié à Camus ne s’était jamais rompu, que son souvenir vivait encore en lui. La distance entre terre et mer n’était pas assez conséquente pour empêcher les êtres de demeurer en contact et de s’aimer. Mais ce fil n’était pas assez fort pour s’étirer jusqu’aux Enfers et quand bien même, le corps et l’esprit du vivant se révulsaient devant pareille idée.

Un lien se brisa, Isaak s’éveilla soudainement et hurla.

***

La nuit était quelque peu avancée et Isaak, seul dans ses appartements, épanchait son chagrin en sanglots rauques. Trop de souffrance prenait place dans les terres d’Athéna, le frère s’y dressait contre le frère, l’ami contre l’ami, le maître contre le disciple. Comment diantre Athéna pouvait-elle garantir la paix sur Terre quand elle se retrouvait incapable d’éviter les guerres dans son Sanctuaire ?

S’immisça en ses logis une présence, qu’il n’avait encore jamais sentie auparavant, mais qu’il fut en mesure de reconnaître instantanément. Son cosmos même était chargé des relents de toutes les profondeurs de l’océan, sa voix roulait aussi sûrement que la monstruosité d’un orage.

« Que t’arrive-t-il, mon fils ?

— Camus est mort ! J’aimais Camus ! hurla le jeune homme à son dieu.

— Pourquoi te troubler de la sorte ? N’as-tu pas trouvé ta place parmi tes frères d’armes, tes vrais frères ?

— Il a été mon maître, ô Poséidon et il a été tué par celui qui était comme un frère pour moi ! Comment pourrais-je oublier cela ?

— Tes mots résonnent avec justesse, mon fils. Tu ne dois jamais abandonner tes souvenirs ou tes sentiments. Ce sont eux qui fondent ton humanité.

— Ô Poséidon, pardonnez-moi ! » Un nouveau sanglot avait germé dans sa voix étranglée. Un grand silence accompagna son éclat pendant lequel l’Ebranleur semblait se gorger de la présence de son Général tout autant qu’Isaak se régénérait au contact de son dieu.

« Pourquoi me demander pardon, Isaak ? M’as-tu seulement jamais trahi ?

— Non. Mais je n’ai jusqu’ici jamais eu en vous la foi que vous méritiez. J’ai douté de vous, de votre idéal, de votre présence même.

— Mais à présent, ta foi est aussi solide que ce dont est faite ton Ecaille. N’est-ce pas là une absolution suffisante ?

— Quelle est donc cette foi qui se nourrit de la vision de son objet ? » Se lamenta-t-il, reprenant les mots que Thétis lui avait dit naguère. « J’aurais dû vous jurer fidélité dès mon arrivée ici, j’ai failli. »

Le rire qui jaillit de la voix de Poséidon parut se gausser de son innocence, de sa candeur. Il reprit la parole.

« Si le pardon est tout ce que tu souhaites, mon fils, je peux te le donner, ô fidèle parmi les fidèles. Sens mon pouvoir envahir ton corps, purifier ton âme. »

Son cosmos s’ouvrit à la présence de Poséidon, sentant une puissante écrasante alléger le poids de ses épaules. Il s’était éveillé Atlas, il se retrouvait Pégase, voguant haut dans les cieux, porte-étendard de l’espoir infini.

« Réjouis-toi, Isaak. Tu es béni parmi les hommes pour recevoir mon pouvoir. Bientôt, la Terre se verra purifier comme tu le fus. »

Le verbe de Poséidon cheminait en silence dans les sillons de son esprit. Ce qui s’était produit en lui quand il avait été investi, c’était la disparition pure et simple de son chagrin, et un immense sentiment de soulagement. Comme si tout en lui avait été éradiqué pour y accueillir un sentiment nouveau. Un éclair le frappa douloureusement et, après moult tergiversations, sa bouche s’ouvrit pour formuler cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Tu le sais, Isaak. Tu l’as vu. L’armée d’Athéna censée représenter ce qu’il y a de meilleur dans l’humain s’entretue. Comment dans ce cas garder espoir en l’humanité ? Je sens ta révolte, mais je n’agis pas par malice ou par malveillance, mais au contraire par amour pour ces hommes au destin si triste.

« Je raserai cette Terre et ferai naître une nouvelle humanité. »

Tout l’être d’Isaak s’était compressé, il n’était plus qu’un atome soumis au souffle le plus infime. Les mots de Poséidon l’avaient transpercé de toutes parts et il ne savait plus où concentrer son esprit. Sa volonté empêcha ses mains de venir s’emparer de sa tête, tout comme sa gorge se tordit pour ne pas pousser ce grand hurlement qui aurait pu faire s’écrouler les fondations du Sanctuaire.

***

Tout était plus sombre que jamais au sein du domaine de Poséidon. Rien ne semblait toutefois être en mesure d’égaler la noirceur de cette tache d’encre qui n’avait de cesse de croître dans la conscience d’Isaak, tel un nénuphar qui, en grandissant, étouffait toute vie assez imprudente pour se trouver dans ses parages.

Le Sanctuaire, malgré son immensité, l’étouffait autant que s’il s’était retrouvé au milieu des eaux bouillantes que l’on avait placées dans les territoires méridionaux.

Le bruit des pas de Thétis lui parvint à peine, étouffé qu’il était par le sang qui battait à ses tempes. En d’autres circonstances, sa présence l’aurait rassuré comme elle l’avait toujours fait. Mais pas en cette nuit où il ne sentait que sa révolte.

Si Thétis était au service de Poséidon depuis le commencement, elle n’ignorait rien des buts qu’il poursuivait, partageait ses convictions, elle la plus fidèle de ses serviteurs. Elle avait malgré tout préféré garder le silence, se jouer de lui, de son innocence, de son besoin désespéré de trouver une place en-dehors d’un monde qui l’avait rejeté.

Pourquoi lui avait-elle menti de la sorte ? Et pourquoi diantre le Kraken, dont le seul sens justifiant son existence était de sauver l’innocent s’était-il rangé aux côtés de Poséidon ? Comment concilier le rêve dont son animal était le possesseur avec la volonté inique de Poséidon ? Ignorait-il qu’il existait en ce monde des êtres au cœur pur ? Des hommes, des femmes au destin sans taches ? Des enfants ?

La main de Thétis effleura son bras. Isaak se hérissa à ce contact, exprimant un geste dont la vivacité surprit la jeune femme ainsi que lui-même. Une chape de gris s’était abattue pour la nuit. Il ne distinguait d’elle que les contours flous de sa silhouette et l’agitation ponctuelle de sa chevelure. Un grand étonnement émanait de sa personne : elle savait pour sa découverte et n’était pas en mesure de formuler des paroles à même de l’apaiser.

« Savais-tu ? » Articula-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées.

La réponse lui était déjà connue mais il voulait se ménager cet espoir ténu que, peut-être, elle ne savait pas. Les premiers mots de sa réplique décapitèrent néanmoins son optimisme résigné.

« Il le fallait, tous devaient se réunir autour de Poséidon pour lui offrir les meilleures chances de victoire. Nos adversaires, ils sont forts et il arrive même aux dieux de douter.

— Il ne doute pourtant pas de la justesse de ce crime qu’il veut commettre.

— C’est une justice, une miséricorde.

— N’utilise pas de tels mots quand il est question de raser l’humanité ! explosa-t-il. Sommes-nous réellement supérieurs à ces individus que nous allons laisser mourir ? Sommes-nous si bons que nous puissions accepter qu’ils disparaissent ?

— Ce n’est pas ce que souhaite Poséidon. Mais plus que n’importe qui, il possède en lui la chair de la Terre qu’il aime plus que tout. Il aime cet endroit auquel il a un jour prétendu et dont son frère et sa nièce l’ont chassé. Il veut offrir à cette Terre une nouvelle humanité qui saura lui donner l’amour qu’il a toujours éprouvé envers elle.

— Et que fais-tu de l’innocence de ceux qui la peuplent ? Ne voyez-vous aucune pureté en ce monde ?

— Elle est ternie, Isaak, répondit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix. La Terre est ternie par ces hommes qui l’ont desséchée, le ciel est devenu gris et les pluies aigres, les mers elles-mêmes sont noires de leur exploitation. Sais-tu combien d’habitants des océans sont morts, combien de mes sœurs ont disparu par leur faute ?

— C’est donc de vengeance que tu me parles.

— Je te parle de faire preuve d’humanité envers ceux qui ne le sont plus. Ou qui le sont trop. De refaire ces êtres qui ont oublié la place qu’ils devraient occuper. »

Sa colère s’embrasa en même temps que son cosmos, qui lui paraissait incontrôlable. Le Kraken se manifesta de plus belle, lui ordonnant d’éliminer cette femme criminelle qui se tenait devant lui, proférant des paroles qui ne faisaient qu’attiser son ire.

Mais les environs nouvellement éclairés révélèrent de nouveau la silhouette de Thétis, son visage qui, tout perlé de larmes qu’il était, ne lui paraissait pas moins magnifique. Et sa volonté céda de nouveau devant elle. Son envie de meurtre abdiqua, mais non son ressentiment à son endroit.

Il ne pouvait lever la main sur elle, mais ne devait pas non plus laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur ses convictions. A son contact, il était un homme nouveau, différent. Loin d’elle, peut-être pourrait-il caresser l’espoir d’agir conformément à ses convictions. Et s’il n’y avait que cette solution, s’il n’y avait qu’un remède plus douloureux que le mal, s’il devait souffrir pour affirmer ce en quoi il croyait, alors…

« Et pourquoi un dieu devrait-il juger une humanité qu’il ne connait pas et à laquelle il n’appartient pas ? Comment peut-il reprocher ses crimes à l’homme en osant dire que le faire disparaître est la seule solution valable ? Que sais-tu toi-même de l’humain, Thétis aux mille visages, toi qui vis sans mourir depuis des millénaires ?

— Isaak…

— Tu te présentes devant moi quand je suis aux portes de la mort, tu me sauves pour que je puisse être le bourreau de l’humanité, celui de mes semblables, quel cynisme, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu viens me dire que la Terre ne mérite pas ses habitants, que ceux-là doivent périr. Tu te plains de ce que tu n’es pas assez puissante que tu le souhaiterais pour faire du rêve de Poséidon une réalité. Mais pourquoi es-tu si faible ? Pourquoi as-tu perdu tellement de temps sur Terre auprès d’un de ces humains dont tu désires tant la disparition ? Quels sont ces paradoxes dont tu vis, dont tu te nourris et veux nourrir les autres, Thétis ? »

Il aurait voulu faire cesser la litanie de ses reproches, la voir se mettre en colère, le frapper. Il aurait voulu ne pas exprimer toute cette haine dont il ne se pensait pas capable. Pas à sa face, en tout cas. Il aurait voulu ne pas la voir pleurer, ne pas la voir comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ne pas penser chaque parole qu’il prononçait, la garder auprès de lui ou, à tout le moins, la faire partir sans la blesser de la sorte.

Mais il lui fallait un exutoire à sa fureur et savoir qu’elle parmi tous ne ferait rien pour se dresser contre lui avait quelque chose de si évidemment simple qu’il n’avait pu résister à boire ce calice jusqu’à la lie, dont le goût était si amer, si aigre, qu’il sentait des larmes de souffrance lui monter aux yeux.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Isaak ou peut-être simplement que je te comprends. Mais qu’en est-il de toi ? Tu prétends avoir été sauvé par le Kraken et depuis ce jour, tu n’as cessé de vivre comme si celui-ci t’avait choisi, comme si le fait d’avoir été secouru par lui t’avait donné ton innocence. C’est donc à cause de cela que tu te penses capable de juger de la valeur d’un autre être ?

« Tu me prends pour un monstre et tu as peut-être raison. Après tout, je ne suis pas humaine et il m’arrive parfois de me demander en tant que quoi ai-je pris vie ici. Mais je suis consciente de mes aspirations et du prix que celles-ci me demandent, quand bien même je devrais être une criminelle. Ces mots n’ont d’ailleurs que peu de sens pour moi qui ne suis pas soumise aux jugements des mortels. Mais si toi et le Kraken tuez un être voué au mal, que deviendrez-vous alors ? Ne bascule-t-on pas dans les ombres en éradiquant les êtres qui y sont voués ?

— Arrête…

— J’aimerais, Isaak, du fond du cœur, je ne souhaite que cela.

— Alors fais-le.

— Le mal n’est pas toujours là où on croit le voir résider et parfois, il nous faut aussi composer avec lui. Il n’y a sûrement pas de différences entre un dieu et un démon, mais le diable lui-même a ses raisons et si elles ne peuvent appartenir à tous, au moins sont-elles siennes. Ne me juge pas, par pitié. »

Le cosmos d’Isaak s’éteignit. Pour ne pas montrer le spectacle de leurs tristesses respectives. Et, quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, ce fut pour s’apercevoir qu’elle était enfin partie et que son départ n’avait créé que plus de vide en lui qu’il n’en avait jamais eu.

***

Le jour était nouveau depuis plusieurs heures. Un peu plus tôt, l’aube avait fait pleuvoir sur le ciel marin ses flots de sang clair, comme lavé de toute impureté. Morne, l’œil d’Isaak avait observé ce ballet familier et qui, même encore maintenant, était capable de lui gonfler le cœur.

Cette vérité fraîchement apprise l’avait toutefois détourné de toutes les beautés de ce monde, fait sombrer son cœur et couler son amour malade.

Il aurait pu, s’il l’avait souhaité, retourner sur Terre pour y effectuer cette mission si essentielle qu’encore maintenant, il sentait pulser dans les tréfonds de son être. Mais les mots de Thétis continuaient d’exercer leur emprise sur son esprit. Il ne pouvait décider en conscience qui sauver de la fureur de Poséidon, et qui abandonner aux vagues qui déferleraient bientôt sur les continents. Il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner sur Terre pour se ranger aux côtés d’Athéna, et mettre sa force au service de cette déesse pour sauver l’humanité. Car trop de vies avaient déjà été gâchées par sa faute et il ne désirait se tenir près de cet être immonde qui s’était rendu coupable de parricide.

Mais il allait retourner sur Terre, non pour user de sa puissance ou de la force de ses idéaux défaits, mais pour vivre ses derniers moments d’être humain si jamais Poséidon venait à remporter cette Guerre. Ou pour subir comme il pensait le mériter le spectacle de ce monde décati qui n’avait plus rien à lui offrir depuis qu’il l’avait quitté une première fois.

Il avait parcouru un long chemin après avoir abandonné son pilier, sans ne jamais croiser personne sur son chemin, passant par des routes que nul n’empruntait. Les connaissances de Thétis lui étaient familières et il savait les allées pour se rendre en tous lieux.

Devant lui se tenait un gouffre béant. De ceux, effrayants, qui menaçaient de vous aspirer corps et âme. Mais il n’y avait aucune crainte dans l’esprit d’Isaak. Il en venait encore à se demander pourquoi un abîme semblant mener vers les profondeurs conduisait en réalité quiconque s’y aventurait sur les terres baignées de soleil, mais après tout, la puissance d’une déité était suffisante pour plier la logique à sa volonté.

Pas après pas, son corps se rapprochait du précipice. Il savait que ce voyage était sans retour possible et qu’une fois de nouveau sur Terre, il ne serait plus tout à fait un homme comme il l’aurait espéré, ni complètement un mort comme il aurait dû l’être. Il serait cette forme de vie, bâtarde de l’existence, dont tous se défieraient. La cicatrice de son œil aveugle, son teint pâle, la tenue de son corps, l’aura qu’il dégagerait seraient tout autant d’éléments qui le placeraient à part de ceux qui avaient été ses semblables.

Isaak ne voulait pas d’une pareille existence, il ne voulait pas non plus demeurer en ces lieux.

Il tourna donc la tête une dernière fois vers le pilier principal. Celui où dormait encore ce dieu qui le voyait partir sans manifester le moindre signe pour le retenir. Puis prit son élan et sauta. Un coup d’une grande violence l’atteignit alors en pleine poitrine et l’instant d’après, il s’envolait dans les airs avant d’atteindre le sol où il roula sur plusieurs mètres.

Quand il se releva, des bruits de pas lui signalèrent l’approche d’un individu dont les jambes et tout le corps jusqu’à la tête étaient recouverts d’une Ecaille aux couleurs d’eau sombre, comme si l’âme de son porteur se terrait à l’intérieur, en ternissant les moindres recoins.

Son cosmos s’intensifia l’espace de quelques instants, s’éteignit tout aussi brusquement. Sans protection contre cet homme, ne souhaitant pas faire appel à son Ecaille, toute velléité de résistance était vaine. C’était donc un séide d’Athéna qui allait mettre fin à ses jours, comme cela avait le cas de Camus. N’aura-t-il jamais pu se défaire de cette habitude d’agir comme son maître l’avait fait ?

Au lieu pourtant de lui porter un coup fatal, l’homme enleva son casque, agitant quelque peu les boucles noires qui s’étaient égarées devant ses yeux. Le sourire n’avait rien d’amical, pas plus qu’il n’appelait à la mort. Ne sachant plus que penser, Isaak se décida à tirer au clair cette dernière vérité qui s’était jusqu’ici refusée à lui.

« Tu es donc bien Saga, en fin de compte…

— Donne-moi le nom que tu souhaiteras me donner. Comme toi, il y a longtemps que je n’appartiens plus à ce monde que nous côtoyions dans notre enfance. »

Isaak se retrouva perplexe. Le mal se terrait toujours dans l’homme qui lui faisait face, ses chairs se consumaient en sa présence, désirant annihiler son existence. Mais ses dernières épreuves l’avaient rendu plus puissant que le Kraken qu’il pouvait remiser à sa guise. Traître aurait été une façon adéquate de le nommer, tant ce sentiment semblait suinter de chaque pore de sa peau. Il en choisit toutefois un autre qui s’accordait moins à ce qu’il ressentait qu’à ce qu’il voyait devant lui.

« Dragon des Mers. Ce nom te siérait-il ?

— C’est celui que j’ai décidé de prendre ici et auquel je réponds devant Poséidon. Mais je ne suis rien de tout cela, comme je ne suis pas celui que tu as cru reconnaître en moi – bien que j’aie aimé cette personne. »

Les traits du carnet de Camus lui revinrent en mémoire, de même que ses mots. Si la vie des Chevaliers d’Athéna était liée aux étoiles et si Saga était des Gémeaux le protégé alors peut-être les astres avaient-ils poussé jusqu’à l’extrême la manifestation de leur pouvoir. Un être, voué à la lumière, un autre, grandissant dans les ombres que projetait cette personne.

« Tu n’es pas Saga. Mais tu aurais pu l’être.

— Comme tu aurais pu être Cygne et avoir une vie de misère. Pourquoi vouloir partir, Isaak ?

— Je n’appartiens pas à ce monde.

— Pas plus que moi, mais j’ai au moins eu le courage de rester ici. Serais-tu né sans courage, Kraken ?

— Je ne mérite plus d’être appelé de la sorte. » Répartit Isaak d’une voix lasse.

Le Dragon des Mers s’approcha de quelques pas, l’air lui-même semblait se déplacer en sa compagnie. Il se planta à un mètre de lui, l’obligeant à soutenir son regard.

« Je te demande de rester.

— Pourquoi ? Je n’ai plus ma place ici, ni sur Terre. Les humains sont voués à disparaître et je ne veux plus plier le genou devant un dieu.

— Je ne veux rien de tel non plus.

— Et tu es pourtant ici. » Objecta Isaak.

Il n’était pas dupe de cette fausse allégeance qu’avait exprimée celui qui n’était pas Saga et étreignait l’espoir d’obliger ce dernier à dévoiler certains des secrets entourant sa personne. Car après tout, lui-même ne représentait plus rien et l’on pouvait sans peine se confier à un fantôme.

« Je ne suis pas un laquais comme nos semblables, comme tous ces autres hommes à nos ordres, comme cette femme stupide qui seule croit encore que la gloire passée de Poséidon reviendra un jour. »

Isaak se raidit à ces dernières paroles prononcées par le Dragon des Mers. Serait-il donc incapable de se défaire des yeux de Thétis ?

« Tu es donc comme moi, Dragon des Mers, un homme qui ne veut plus de maître.

— J’ai un maître.

— Et qui est-il ? »

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s’effila cependant que son torse se bomba. Il semblait plus grand, plus imposant que jamais, à l’image d’un Icare élancé vers le ciel et dont les ailes ne brûlaient pas mais repoussaient les feux du ciel et le souffle des dieux.

« Tu dis ne plus appartenir à aucun monde, Isaak. Tu affirmes ne plus vouloir servir qui que ce soit. Je peux t’offrir tout cela. Je peux t’offrir un monde débarrassé du joug des dieux et de leur injustice. Un monde où l’homme et la raison gouvernent et où ceux-là seront gouvernés par une puissance supérieure.

— Veux-tu tuer les dieux pour les remplacer et devenir dieu à ton tour ?

— Je veux me faire plus homme que je ne le suis et apporter à cette Terre la vie qu’elle mérite. Athéna n’a pas assez de force pour diriger les hommes, Poséidon souhaite les faire disparaître. S’ils ont perdu foi en nous, alors je les jugerai à mon tour.

« Joins-toi à moi, Isaak car je peux tout te donner. Une cause en laquelle croire, une vengeance contre ces hommes et ces dieux qui t’ont rejeté, un sens à ta vie. »

Isaak savait désormais – s’il avait jamais douté – que le Dragon des Mers n’avait pas plié le genou devant Poséidon et qu’il ne servait pas d’autre cause que la sienne. De celles que l’on créait de ses mains, qui lui appartenaient entièrement et qu’il pouvait ainsi modeler à sa guise. Cet homme incarnait tout ce qu’Isaak avait cru être avant que ses expériences ne lui explosassent au visage afin de démontrer que tout ce en quoi il avait jamais cru n’avait été que factice, à l’image de ces illusions projetées à la surface des mers chahutées de vagues ou sur les miroirs déformés de Thétis.

Il savait qu’il avait revêtu la défroque de ces coquilles vides, de ces pantins dans lesquels mages ou dieux y insufflaient la vie et une quête vide de sens. C’était pourtant bien le Kraken qu’il continuait de sentir s’agiter en lui. C’était toujours le souvenir de Thétis qui remuait encore un flot qu’il ne pouvait contrôler. Eux-mêmes pourtant n’avaient pu le satisfaire pleinement, en le trompant ou en le confrontant à ses propres paradoxes dont il n’avait pu se nourrir et qui l’avaient lentement détruit.

La volonté de Poséidon révélée, il n’y avait jamais eu rien d’autre pour lui qu’une seule et unique alternative dessinant deux routes similaires et une destination semblable. Il n’avait pas imaginé l’existence d’autres chemins plus avenants, lui qui connaissait pourtant si bien toutes les routes du Sanctuaire.

La cause du Dragon des Mers pouvait être embrassée. Il avait la possibilité de tromper Poséidon comme Poséidon l’avait trompé. Le mener à sa perte, renverser son trône et ces cieux dans lesquels se terraient les dieux, donner à l’humanité une nouvelle chance sans avoir à la faire disparaître.

« Eh bien, Isaak, quelle est ta réponse ? »

***

Le regard azur l’observait en silence, neutre et serein. L’homme habité par le dieu qui lui faisait face était étonnement jeune, à peine moins que lui, bien loin de cette image hiératique qu’il s’était imaginée. La puissance qui émanait de lui n’aurait toutefois pu induire personne en erreur et c’était de nouveau cette sensation familière qui venait s’emparer de lui : celle d’un enfant qui avait erré pendant de longues années et dont le foyer aimant lui était soudainement restitué.

Son sang bouillonnait de déférence, de l’envie de servir le dieu jusqu’à la mort, de se sacrifier pour la réussite de sa cause. Tout autant de sentiments qui le dégoûtèrent quand, quelques temps auparavant, il aurait été révulsé d’oser s’élever contre le pouvoir que l’Ebranleur exerçait sur sa personne.

« Je vous demande encore pardon, ô Poséidon.

— Ne t’avais-je point déjà pardonné, Isaak ?

— Oui, Seigneur, mais j’ai encore douté de vous et de votre cause. J’ai voulu vous abandonner et abandonner le rêve que vous poursuivez. Je ne suis qu’un homme, comment pourrais-je remettre en cause votre divin jugement ?

— N’es-tu donc pas attristé par ces morts à venir ?

— Je ferai mon devoir et croirai en vous. Cette humanité n’a plus rien à offrir à ce monde si beau et que vous aimez. L’on peut changer la vie, mais pas le monde qui est une divinité.

— Quelle étrange sagesse. Tu es décidément un être plein de surprises, Isaak.

— C’est Camus qui m’enseigna celle-ci.

— Je vois. »

***

Un éclat de lune avait traversé les profondeurs et, filtré par le fond des eaux, diffusait une lueur à peine visible dans la chambre d’Isaak. L’air s’était durci depuis plusieurs jours, portant avec lui des nouvelles de la Terre. Des hommes, morts, encore, une contrée souillée, endeuillée, et des étoiles qui, dans le ciel, pleuraient la perte de leurs valeureux combattants. Un camp, victorieux, résolu à porter le combat sur les terres de Poséidon après que celui-ci ait capturé la déesse adverse.

Leur arrivée était imminente, il le sentait. Et il serait là, lui aussi.

C’était une de ces nuits chargée par l’attente, alourdie par la perspective d’un combat à venir. Celles que l’on savait interminables mais dont l’issue venait malgré tout, trop tôt, trop vite. C’était le temps où le sommeil fuyait le cœur des braves, souhaitant que la peur et l’appréhension fassent de même. Mais le doute en ces instants était toujours plus fort que jamais, il n’avait jamais plus de présence que lorsque l’homme précédait des évènements inexorables.

Chaque rouage de son lit grinçait à force de mouvements, de rotations furieuses ou nonchalantes. Les draps s’étaient depuis bien longtemps retrouvés gisants sur le sol déjà humide, nourri des rosées constantes de Poséidon depuis que son pouvoir s’était encore un peu plus affirmé. C’était pourtant toute l’eau de la création dont avait besoin le souverain des mers depuis que les pluies diluviennes avaient commencé à s’épancher sur chaque continent.

Tous les chemins s’ouvraient désormais devant lui. Il en allait ainsi pour qui ne possédait pas suffisamment de force pour se créer une volonté, pour s’arrimer à une certitude sans jamais s’en défaire. Faire défection à Poséidon, dénoncer le Dragon des Mers ou rester à ses côtés, éradiquer ces deux êtres qu’il considérait comme des menaces égales. Tant de choix s’offraient à lui et seule l’inertie initiait ses mouvements.

Il aurait pu être heureux en ce lieu. Ou même ailleurs s’il n’avait pas atterri céans. Un Cygne volant au-dessus de lui, dans les cieux lointains et inatteignables ou un Kraken vivant les limbes de sa personne, il aurait pu s’accommoder de cela s’il avait conservé en lui ces connaissances parcellaires, incomplètes. Un homme ne pouvait vivre de ses appartenances à deux mondes sous peine de devenir étranger au monde et à lui-même. Pour avoir cette sensation de quiétude qu’il recherchait encore en vain, il lui aurait fallu l’ignorance de ce qu’il savait à présent sans pouvoir s’en débarrasser.

Oui, ce Sanctuaire aurait pu lui être plaisant. Cet endroit dont les bruits, les reliefs et les couleurs lui étaient devenus familiers. La teinte sombre de cette ligne d’horizon qu’il voyait bien loin de lui, le son des gouttes d’eau tombant de toutes parts à intervalles réguliers, rythmant le temps avec l’acuité d’une clepsydre, l’éclat des coraux multicolores, plus beaux qu’aucun arc-en-ciel terrestre, le chant des mammifères marins appelant à eux les temps reculés où l’harmonie n’était pas seulement un rêve égaré. Le rire de Thétis, les ondulations constantes de son regard, la lumière, captive de sa chevelure emprisonnant elle-même son regard, le bruit de ses pas, semblables à ceux d’une créature marchant sur les eaux et qu’en ce moment même, il entendait de nouveau comme du fond de sa fatigue. Il lui fallut pourtant se rendre à cette évidence que son imagination n’était pas en cause et que c’était bien la silhouette de la jeune femme qui se faufilait à travers les ombres de la pièce.

Isaak se mit sur son séant, étonné avec, crut-il déceler, une pointe de soulagement mêlée d’amertume. L’envie de la voir disparaître était aussi forte que son contentement de la voir, tout près de lui. Tout lutta de nouveau en lui-même. La rejeter comme il l’avait fait précédemment. Comme il l’avait fait tant de fois lorsqu’il lui avait confié ses doutes à servir Poséidon, sa colère contre ce dieu en apprenant la vérité sur lui, quand elle était devenue le déversoir de sa haine juste avant qu’il se décidât à prêter sa force à la cause du Dragon des Mers sans réellement y croire.

Pas un geste ne fut cependant esquissé pour la repousser. Pas un seul de ses muscles ne s’anima quand elle s’allongea à ses côtés sans toutefois faire mine de le toucher. Quelques pouces seulement séparaient ces deux individus qui avaient un jour été amis. Son souffle à lui s’était fait muet, le sien était à peine audible, pareil aux vaguelettes qui déformaient si peu la surface des eaux, quand la clémence des vents régnait sur des lieues à la ronde.

« Est-ce que tu as peur, Isaak ? »

En dépit de tout, cela demeurait la seule question qui importait. Les causes pour lesquelles ils combattraient étaient différentes mais les procédés, eux, étaient les mêmes. Et si la fin elle-même se définissait par les moyens mis en œuvre pour y parvenir qui pouvait distinguer l’idéal de Thétis du sien ?

Il avait peur, oui. Peur que Poséidon découvrît sa traîtrise et le châtie, peur que l’Ebranleur gagnât et engloutisse toutes les terres, peur de voir Thétis périr pour son rêve, peur de n’être qu’un pantin entre les doigts du Dragon des Mers, peur de la victoire d’Athéna qui ne ferait pas cesser le cycle des Guerres. Peur de revoir Hyoga, de ce que cette rencontre pourrait remuer en lui. Peur de le tuer. Peur de mourir.

« Non. » Répondit-il pourtant avant de s’entendre continuer. « Et toi ?

— Oui.

— Comment peux-tu avoir peur ? Personne ici n’a plus foi en Poséidon que toi.

— C’est pourtant le cas. Poséidon est puissant, Athéna l’est aussi.

— Elle est à notre merci. »

Une pointe heurta son cœur. Comment pouvait-il s’inclure dans leur plan avec tant de facilité ?

« Et elle est prête à donner sa vie pour sauver ce qu’elle souhaite préserver. Je devrais être admirative de la puissance de ses convictions. Mais rien ne sera achevé tant qu’un seul de ses Chevaliers hantera cette Terre. Je crains leur puissance, leur amour pour Athéna. Savais-tu qu’ils se relevaient toujours, en dépit des épreuves ?

— S’ils se relèvent, c’est que les coups de leurs adversaires ne sont pas assez puissants. Nous saurons leur faire entendre raison.

— C’est plus que cela.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais… »

Elle s’interrompit. Son corps se tendit cependant qu’un orage affleurait à la surface de son cosmos. La main de Thétis se glissa dans la sienne qu’il avait laissée tout près. La même sensation qu’alors naquit de nouveau en lui. Il n’avait rien oublié, il n’oublierait jamais.

« Pardonne-moi, Isaak. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, saisit par l’incongruité de ses paroles. Il l’avait trahie, rejetée, maudite. Ce en quoi elle croyait n’était pas ce pour quoi il combattait. C’était pourtant elle qui venait formuler des excuses à son endroit, sans qu’il ne puisse trouver un moyen d’y réagir de manière adéquate.

« Demain, nous affronterons les hommes d’Athéna et je ne peux dire qui sortira vivant de cette Guerre. Tu pourrais peut-être mourir, Isaak et moi aussi. Je ne souhaite pas quitter ce monde sans avoir eu l’occasion d’être à tes côtés une dernière fois, pas après les paroles prononcées. J’ai peur, tu sais. Tu as peur toi aussi et cela est bien normal. »

Sa tête s’en vint rouler en bas de son menton, ramenant dans son nez les senteurs de la mer qu’il n connaissait que trop bien. Il sentit sa peine s’apaiser à ce contact et commença à regretter sa dureté passée, ses décisions vaines et la lâcheté issue de son indécision. Le calme tomba sur lui, accompagné de ce grand silence précédant les fracas de la bataille.

Ses convictions se voyaient encore ébranlées par sa simple présence, par son souffle discret, par la douceur de sa joue posée contre son torse. Il pouvait à présent la toucher, sentir son contact, mais ils n’étaient pas plus proches qu’avant. Il ne pouvait lui offrir ses convictions, elle ne pouvait lui donner son amour. Elle était vouée à une cause qui le révulsait et il s’était fait l’apôtre d’un idéal dans lequel il avait placé sa foi chancelante.

Mais il ne pouvait se départir de cette douce sensation qui s’insinuait dans les racines de son être. Ce sentiment de sérénité auquel il goûtait pour la dernière fois de son existence avant que les rumeurs de la Guerre Sainte ne parviennent jusqu’à eux pour tout emporter dans leur tourbillon délétère.

Elle s’endormit entre ses bras et il savoura le son presque musical de sa respiration. La mer refluant derrière ses paupières closes, l’opalescence de la lune éclairant ses boucles blondes. Il reconnaissait de nouveau la beauté de ce monde qu’il avait un jour envoyée loin de lui et qui revenait à grands pas, s’imposant à lui comme une évidence qu’il n’aurait jamais dû nier.

Il n’avait finalement pas eu l’occasion de se faire pardonner d’elle. Pas plus qu’il n’avait pu la remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, de lui avoir fait découvrir chaque recoin de ce lieu, d’avoir tenté de donner un sens à sa vie, une cause dont son existence aurait pu se repaître. Peut-être pourrait-il survivre, après tout et, quelle que soit l’issue, essayer de rester à ses côtés. On ne pouvait aimer tous les êtres que la Terre portait, mais l’on pouvait en aimer un seul.

Son œil valide finit à son tour par être vaincu par le sommeil qui vint à lui, les mains vides de rêves. Quand l’appel de Poséidon le réveilla le lendemain, il fut de nouveau seul.

***

Hyoga se penche vers lui. Son œil valide, miroir du sien, est troublé par les larmes tandis que l’autre pleure du sang. Cela n’aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi. Pas par ce combat fratricide qu’il aurait refusé s’il avait seulement su à quel point tout aurait de nouveau déferlé en lui. Mais jusqu’à la fin de son existence, l’ignorance de ce que l’avenir lui réservait – profondément enfouie sous les vases de l’océan – l’aura plongé dans l’obscurité.

L’appel de son ancien ami retentit, le supplie de rester à ses côtés, de ne pas le quitter. Il lui dit sa détresse de l’avoir combattu, d’avoir porté sur lui un coup mortel. Voilà donc les vraies couleurs d’un être voué au bien et à la sauvegarde de l’humanité, tout ce qu’il n’aura jamais pu être.

Le Cygne se rapproche un peu plus de lui, voulant écouter les dernières paroles de son ami. Isaak avait déjà disparu une fois, dans les fosses marines. Il avait changé de monde tout en sachant que l’enfer le rattraperait malgré tout. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il lui chuchote cette vérité qu’il avait à tort gardée pour lui, explique le danger qui plane sur eux. Les ambitions d’un homme, sa folie, recluse dans ses étoiles et dont le destin anime chaque mouvement.

Il retombe, inerte. Son corps crucifié par le froid, incapable de bouger. C’est donc cela le pouvoir qu’il avait vainement recherché et que Hyoga, grâce à Athéna, à Camus, au soutien de ses amis, fut en mesure de trouver et d’en faire une arme servant la justice. La voix du Cygne tente encore de l’atteindre, mais Isaak a déjà sombré trop profondément pour l’entendre avec netteté et il se figure un Hyoga hurlant dans les eaux, bloquant tous les sons.

Le temps s’étend, s’effiloche. Bientôt, il voit son pilier s’effondrer comme lui s’abîme dans l’oubli. Le Kraken lui-même s’est éteint, ramenant Isaak à sa condition d’être humain qu’il peut de nouveau goûter dans sa plénitude. Ses fautes viennent le mortifier, ses errements l’emplissent de honte, mais c’est une sensation bien familière qui vient étouffer ces sentiments premiers. Il avait finalement pris plaisir à la sentir à ses côtés, dénuée de tout ressentiment à son égard, lui exprimant son affection à son endroit comme elle l’avait toujours fait depuis le début. Rien n’aurait pu lui prodiguer une telle quiétude que cette présence des derniers instants, comme un pressentiment de sa chute à venir.

Son regard se perd une dernière fois dans la voûte, là où ce ciel singulier continue de l’émerveiller, d’adoucir quelque peu la souffrance de la mort. Il y revoit ces motifs familiers d’une époque où il s’était senti bien. Des requins et des cétacés filant à toute allure, des bancs de poissons comme autant de nuages minuscules atténuant la lueur du jour. Des sirènes se coulant dans l’ondée comme parfois, dans le ciel, un ange passe, de ces créatures qui, semblables à une baleine blanche qu’une vie d’homme échoue souvent à contempler, n’ont jamais daigné se présenter devant lui. Et ce poisson rouge, empli de grâce et de légèreté, louvoyant à travers les flots pour venir jusqu’à lui, claire vision s’offrant à lui.

Son bras se lève vers le firmament avant de retomber, comme une plante de mer soudainement privée du soutien des courants marins.

« Si tu avais été ma déesse, j’aurais vaincu. »


End file.
